Data visualization applications enable a user to understand a data set visually, including distribution, trends, outliers, and other factors that are important to making business decisions. Some data sets are very large or complex, so the process of analyzing a data set, loading the data set, and displaying a corresponding data visualization can be slow. The process is also slow when a user chooses to change what data is displayed or how the data is displayed.
Data visualizations are often shared with others, sometimes in combination with other data visualizations as part of a dashboard. In some cases, the distributed data visualizations are static. To the extent a distributed data visualization or dashboard is dynamic, updates may be slow, particularly within a browser or on a mobile device.